UtaPri New Girls in Town
by Just2Protect
Summary: Until Uta no Prince Sama Season 4 comes out, I'm doing this. The judges decided to have the singers from Shining agency and Raging Industry compete in a couple months to win the coveted spot for performing at the SSS. But one new band with a whole horde of problems might just derail them from that worldwide goal.
1. Chapter 1

Another idea that just hit me because I was stuck on my story. Best to get these out before they overtake my brain. Expect sporadic updates and maybe not even too many at that. This is not a part of my Uta no Senshi fic universe. This is canon universe. Until Season 4 comes out, my brain is spitting this out.

* * *

Haruka shook her head, trying to convince herself this was only a dream. There was no way HEAVENS were really there, right?

She didn't notice her feet taking a step back until her stomach jumped into her throat as she began to fall.

The sudden lurch of someone catching her knocking the wind from her chest, but she was relieved nonetheless.

"That's dangerous. Don't the stage managers know those things need railings?" Haruka looked up at a young woman, probably around her age, with brown hair the color of dark chocolate and eyes holding a shade of blue like none she'd ever seen before. The girl's hair was braided on two sides of her head but left to hang down her back. She wore a pale blue denim dress, a silvery-white scarf, a brown belt and a pair of cowgirl boots and white tights finished the look. "You alright?" Haruka nodded and the girl helped her to her feet.

"Thank you very much…Um…If I may ask, you're Suzuki Rei-san, right? From HIKARI?" Haruka asked. "I think you went on just before STARISH." The girl, Rei, nodded.

"Yea. Most people just call me Rei. I'm glad you remembered us," she said with a smile. Rei then directed a glare towards the stage, where the names of three groups. Haruka bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Most of the people out there were girls, so it would make sense they'd cheer for three groups of rather attractive young men over a group of four young girls, even if they'd screamed for an encore when the girls left the stage.

"Of course I remembered you," Haruka said at last, bringing Rei's attention back to her. "Your group's song was really something else. Who wrote it?"

"HIKARI composes and performs all the music we have," Rei said with a shrug.

"The others are Suzuki Nagisa-san, Saito Makoto-san and Aika Alana-san, right?" Haruka asked. Rei nodded. "Pardon me for asking but is Nagisa-san your sister?"

"In a sense," Rei said with another shrug. On stage, one of the judges came up, asking for everyone to calm down so they could give the results. "I'd better get back to my group. See you around…" Haruka almost gasped, realizing she hadn't introduced herself.

"I'm very sorry! I'm Nanami Haruka. I'm STARISH's composer," she said as she extended her hand to Rei. The brunette smiled and shook her hand gently.

"Nice to meet you. And hey, whoever wins this, I say it's well-deserved." Rei smiled a little sadly as she walked away and Haruka couldn't help the heavy feeling now eating at her stomach and heart. Rei was talking as if she expected the winner to be one of the songs Haruka had composed, as if she stood no chance. While Haruka had almost always had a certain kind of faith in her music, she never wanted to make someone else feel like they had no chance.

Then the judge on stage did something that sent everyone into an uproar…

* * *

Otoya groaned as he flopped onto one of the many couches available in the lounge. The morning sun was beginning to peek in through the windows as the others joined him, his roommate having to tap him in order for Otoya to move over and allow others to sit down too. Haruka pulled up the piano bench and perched herself on the end.

"That was surprising," Masato commented, trying to keep sleep deprivation slip into his voice.

"This is too much like the UtaPri awards," Otoya yawned as he rubbed at a sleepy eye.

"Shining vs Raging, that's what they ought to call this at this point," Ren agreed with a heavy sigh. Haruka let out a small sigh.

The end result had been that there was going to be another contest soon where the top two companies were going head to head with their singing groups, meaning everyone else was excluded. All the other bands who were no supported by Raging Otori or Shining Saotome were never going to have a chance to be seen at the SSS.

Haruka's mind kept going back to Rei and how heartbroken she'd looked when the composer had managed to just catch a glimpse of her as the other groups were leaving. That look had kept her mildly distracted through the drive home and she wasn't aware of anyone talking to her until Ren snapped his fingers right under her nose.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Are you alright, Little Lamb? You seem to be out of it since we left." Haruka nodded quickly.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm just a little tired is all," she assured as she stood up. "If you'll all excuse me. I'm going to bed now." With that, Haruka left the boys to themselves as she hurried up to her room.

No matter how much she tossed and turned on her bed, she couldn't fell asleep. Where once songs that lifted her heart could be heard, all she could hear were Rei's words that said for more than just, "I'm glad you remembered us." Whenever she closed her eyes, Rei's heart-broken face reappeared in her mind's eye, haunting her like a character from a horror movie.

After a couple hours, Haruka gave up on trying to sleep and slipped on her jacket and a pair of shoes.

She didn't know if the boys had decided to go to bed too, but just in case, she avoided the lounge as she made her way out.

The air was cooler than she remembered and a slight fog had rolled in, probably off the lake. Haruka heaved another sigh and strolled down the path, trying to clear her mind.

She lost track of how long she'd been walking when she heard the distinct rumble of an engine coming towards her.

She looked up to see a black smudge in the fog coming towards her. Haruka moved to the side of the road and watched as a large, black van passed her. She caught sight of a young girl, probably high school age, peeping out at her and waving. Haruka waved back as the van disappeared into the fog again but another engine's sound alerted her to look behind her again.

A black motorcycle came to a stop beside her and two riders were on the back. One was dressed in skinny black jeans, a dark top, black leather jacket and gloves and a black helmet. The other was dressed in an orange-red helmet and a matching jacket over a white top and blue jeans. Both wore black boots.

"What are you doing out here at this time in the morning?!" the more colorful rider asked.

"Just taking a walk," Haruka yelled over the engine's rumble.

"Want a lift anywhere?!" the darker rider asked. Haruka shook her head. "You sure?! Its cold this morning, I hate for you to get sick!" Haruka looked down at her skirt and then at the motorcycle. "If you're worried about riding in a skirt, I can help you out!" Haruka sighed and nodded, giving in to the rider's words.

"Hop on. You can keep both legs on one side if you like," said the more colorful rider. Haruka did as instructed and held onto the waist of the colorful rider as the black-clad one revved the engine and they took off towards the Master Course dorms.

As they pulled up, Haruka caught sight of the black van from before. A young man with dark, curly hair and dark eyes and a warm tan was taking boxes from a young lady with similar features as she took them from the van.

The motorcycle came to a stop on the opposite side and the driver put the kickstand down before slipping off the seat. Haruka hopped off and brushed off her skirt as the last cyclist stretched and slid off as well.

"As usual, a perfectly safe drive, curtesy of Rei!" the colorful cyclist cheered as she pulled off her helmet and shook out her red-auburn-brown hair. Her eyes were a warm amber-golden-brown color and Haruka gasped.

"You-you're…" The cyclist smiled.

"Oh sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Suzuki Nagisa and this-"

"Nanami-san and I met last night, Nagisa," said the last cyclist as she pulled off her helmet, revealing long, dark-chocolate-colored hair and bright blue eyes.

"Suzuki-san!" Haruka started. Rei smiled.

"Nanami-san, please just call me Rei. If you need to add an honorific, chan will do fine. I've never been one for formality." Rei set her helmet on the bike and moved around to the other side of the van. "Hanako, Sousuke, need any help?"

"We've got this, thank you though Rei," said a female voice, which Haruka could only guess belonged to the dark-haired girl unloading the van.

"Makoto, Alana, Myra, and Kyoko are all inside. Why don't you join them?" said a male voice. Rei nodded and looked at Nagisa and Haruka.

"Anyone want to go inside?" she asked as she headed towards the doors. Haruka and Nagisa followed her quickly.

"Um…Su….Rei-san…If you don't mind my asking…why are you here?" Haruka asked before Rei reached the door.

"After what happened last night, Shining Saotome approached us and asked if we wanted to be supported by Shining agency. We accepted and…here we are." Rei opened the door and slipped inside.

"Did he mention why?" Haruka asked. Rei shrugged.

"Whatever his reasons were, we're thankful for another shot at the SSS," Nagisa said with a broad smile. "Ne, Nee-san?" Rei smirked as Nagisa jumped and clung to her arm, almost knocking Rei off balance.

"Yea, yea," Rei said with a chuckle as she pulled Nagisa up and stepped into the kitchen. "Are you hungry Nanami-san? Nagisa is a great cook."

"I agree full-heartedly!" came another voice. Haruka jumped and spun around to see four girls seated at the island. One was dressed in jeans and a hot pink blouse. Her hair was up in a bun and was so dark, Haruka couldn't tell if it was black or simply black. Her eyes were the same story, too dark too clearly see the color.

The second girl was the high school-age girl Haruka had seen in the van. She had black curls and violet eyes and wore a white top and a denim skirt with a red and gold floral design on the side. The third girl had bright green-blue eyes and deep brown hair, almost matching Rei's shade but only a slight bit lighter. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a deep emerald-colored top with her jeans and brown boots. The final girl wore her hair in a braid down her back, tied off with a golden-brown ribbon. She wore a dress with a brown top and thin straps on her shoulders. The skirt was green with a very beautiful, multi-colored design centered with a blue, eight-pointed star. A pale green scarf hung off her tanned arms and her brown eyes were looking all around the kitchen.

"Nanami-san, if you don't mind, I'm going to start cooking," Nagisa said as she slipped by Haruka and opened the refrigerator. "Would you like to eat with us?" Haruka nodded. "I'll be making eggs. How do you like yours?"

"Umm…Over easy?"

"Coming up!" Nagisa cheered as she pulled a pan off the rack overhanging the island and turned on the stove. "Anyone else have any special requests?"

"Regular for the rest of us, Nagsia," said the girl with the bun. She looked at Haruka and smiled warmly. "Hello there. I don't believe we've met." Rei stepped forward and gave Haruka a slight push from behind.

"Nanami-san, this is Saito Makoto," she gestured to the girl who'd spoken, "Yamazuki Kyoko-" The younger of the group smiled and waved, revealing a set of braces on her teeth. "Aika Alana-" The girl with the green-blue eyes bowed deeply. "and Taiyou Myra." The girl in the dress smiled and bowed her head.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Nanami Haruka, composer for STARISH," Haruka said with a deep bow.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Nanami-san," Makoto said tenderly, as if speaking to a frightened baby animal.

"You wrote the song STARISH sang last night, right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I am. I also wrote the song QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS sang last night." Kyoko's eyes went wide.

"So you're-"

"Kyoko," Makoto scolded and Kyoko shut her mouth, covering it with her hands. "All those songs were magnificent."

"Indeed, I even found myself moved heart and soul when I heard them," Myra said pleasantly.

"Yep. Only the Muses could've done better," Alana agreed.

"Who's talking about the Muses?" asked a yawning Cecil as he walked in. "And what smells so good?" he asked as he stopped just before he could stumble into the countertop.

"That would be my cooking, Aijima-san," Nagisa said with a proud smile. Cecil glanced at her before covering another yawn. "Want some? I'm making eggs."

"Thank you…I might have to accept," he said as he ended his yawn.

"Be careful, I've heard yawning is contagious," Alana said with a smirk. Cecil's eyes went wide and he looked up at the smirking girl.

"Alana?!"

"Hello Cecil," she said with a tilt of the head.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked, face going a little pale under his tan.

"The same thing you are, Your Highness," Myra said gently, straightening her scarf around her shoulders.

"Myra?!" Cecil looked between the two girls with a face that could only be compared to a fish on the riverbank.

"Cecil-san, do you know these two?" Haruka asked. Alana looked at Haruka stunned then shot an angry glare at Cecil.

"How could you not tell her about us?!" Alana snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting a little. Rei smiled a little and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Then maybe you should tell her," Rei said with a playful smirk. Alana nodded, not having taken her eyes of Cecil.

"My name Aika is only for on stage. In reality, my name is Aijima Alana, Princess of Agnapolis and elder sister to Prince Cecil!"

"EH?!" Haruka gasped, looking from Cecil to his…sister.

* * *

Justie: How was that? I like this little twist. LOL. Can't wait to see more about these girls. Anyone got something to say? Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Justie: LOL. Already people are loving this story?! Man, I love you guys! Okay, I bet you guys want to get back in with the girls now so I'll shut up.

* * *

Rei threw her head back with a laugh that ended up with her leaning on the counter for support. Myra shifted uncomfortably and cast glances between Cecil, Alana and Rei.

"Busted," Kyoko said in a sing-song voice. Makoto rolled her eyes and Alana beamed like a Cheshire cat.

"Sister?" Haruka asked.

"Half-sister," Cecil corrected quickly.

"Half-sister or whole, I can't believe you wouldn't tell Haruka about us, even after you told all about her when you came home!"

"Alana-chan, stop yelling," Makoto said with a pointed look. The brunette princess pulled the end of her ponytail over her shoulder and began tugging on the ends.

"Mak, you can't blame her for getting upset," Rei said with a shrug. "After all, they're family and he doesn't even talk about his family to the people he left home for." The cyclist shot a pointed look at Haruka.

"Huh?" the composer said, glancing from one person to another in the room.

"At any rate!" Cecil interrupted. "What are you doing here, Alana?!" Alana raised an eyebrow.

"Is that any way for a prince to speak to his Onee-san? First off, you left home to join your own group, as I did. You can ask Father if you like and he'll say he allowed it just a couple weeks before your curse was broken! Second off, we're here because Shining Saotome scouted us last night."

"And here's our proof that we're supposed to be here," Rei said as she pulled out a white envelope with a red wax seal marked with the S of both Shining Agency and Saotome Academy. Rei slid the envelope across the counter and into Cecil's nimble fingers.

"I don't need proof."

"You'll still want to read it...Aijima-senpai," Nagisa said with a wide, almost mischievous smirk. Rei covered a giggle as Cecil's eyebrow raised and he opened the letter.

"What's it say?" Haruka asked as she came over and peeked over Cecil's shoulder to read the letter. From her position, Haruka could read the boys' names grouped with one of the four singers'.

"You're our what?!" Cecil yelled in surprise. Alana giggled.

"That's right, baby brother. Our HIKARI is going to be kouhais to your STARISH. And according to that paper, I'm learning under you. It's horse-riding all over again!" Cecil shuddered and shook his head.

"What happened with horse-riding?" Haruka asked and Alana burst into giggles that made her fall off the countertop, causing a squeak of surprise from a blushing Myra.

"You don't want to know," Cecil assured as he put his hands on Haruka's shoulders and began pushing her out of the kitchen. "We should tell the others the...good news..." He released a sigh as the door shut behind them.

"Cecil-san?" Haruka asked as they neared the hall that held the boys' rooms.

"The others are in their rooms. I'll go get Ren, Natsuki and them. You get Otoya and Tokiya and we'll all meet up in the practice room. Okay?" Haruka nodded and turned to complete her assigned task.

After a couple minutes, she knocked gingerly on the door to Tokiya and Otoya's room.

"Hello? Ichinose-san? Ittoki-kun?" she called with another ginger tap. She opened the door a little. "Hello?"

"Nanami-san?" Haruka opened the door a little further and instantly, her face went red as a tomato. Tokiya was fresh out of a shower, meaning he was only holding a towel over his waist and was still dripping wet.

"Sorry!" Haruka squeaked as she jumped back, accidentally slamming the door shut in her haste. After a few attempts at regaining a steady breathing pace, a sleepy-eyes Otoya appeared in the doorway, Tokiya pulling a deep indigo sweater on over his head behind his roommate.

"Nanami? What's wrong?" Otoya yawned as he rubbed at an eye.

"N-N-Nothing!" Haruka all but squealed. "Cecil-san just wants to see everyone in the practice room for a moment is all! Excuse me!" Flustered, Haruka raced down the hall, leaving behind a very confused Otoya and Tokiya, who was extremely embarrassed despite retaining his cool exterior.

"Toki-"

"I heard her," Tokiya said gently as he pulled out the bottom of his sweater and left the room. "Get dressed and hurry up." Otoya nodded as his roommate headed down the hall.

* * *

Once everyone was in the practice room, Cecil relayed the information to his bandmates, including the part of Alana being his elder half-sister, which earned him a slight glare from Tokiya and Masato for not having mentioned her before.

"So we have to become senpais to these young ladies?" Ren asked, his trademark smirk in place.

"Looks like it," Cecil sighed, the eyes already glaring at him narrowing a little.

"From what I saw last night, they're not too much less experienced than us," Masato noted. "Who will be mentoring whom?"

"From the letter, it looks like I have my sister, Tokiya and Otoya will have Saito Makoto, Natsuki and Syo will have Suzuki Nagisa, and Masato and Ren have Suzuki Rei."

"Just Rei works fine with me," Rei assured as she and the other members of HIKARI appeared in the doorway, each with a plate of eggs and toast in each hand. "We brought breakfast for you guys."

"They're just scrambled but I figured we should try to make introductions early on and…Ehe…" Nagisa let out a nervous chuckle as Makoto handed the plates to Otoya and Tokiya before sitting down on the floor.

"Thank you," Tokiya said as all the boys sat down, followed by the other girls. Alana handed Haruka the second plate she'd been carrying and then trotted off to sit with her brother.

"If I may ask, where are the others?" Haruka asked.

"With Sousuke and Hanako unloading the car," Makoto reported.

"And those two are…?" Tokiya asked.

"Sou-kun is our acoustic beatman," Nagisa said cheerfully.

"Beatman?" Natsuki asked. Nagisa nodded quickly.

"We did this one song that is really cool when done acoustically and he can make these awesome noises with just his mouth. It sounds like certain percussion instruments but it's really not. And so he keeps the beat for us in songs like that. Otherwise, he's either being our bodyguard or-"

"Nagisa," Makoto snapped, her dark eyes flashing. Nagisa instantly looked deflated and pouted in a way that almost resembled a puppy being kicked by accident but thinking it was on purpose.

"But Makie-chan… They should know. He's not due back in Spain for a while."

"Spain?" Otoya asked. Nagisa nodded.

"He fights bulls!" Tokiya and Masato coughed, trying not to choke on the bite of food they'd just taken.

"Excuse me?" Tokiya huffed. Makoto sighed.

"Sousuke has dual citizenship. One here in Japan and the other in Spain. His father's side of the family has been matadors for years. He goes by Santiago in Spain but yes, Sousuke fights bulls," Makoto sighed, sounding more exhausted than anything else.

"That sounds really dangerous," Natsuki said, worried.

"He's one of the youngest matadors to go up against a bull weighing around 1500 kilos, of course it's dangerous," Makoto sighed. "Those horns can gore a man to death if he's not careful."

"As for Hanako," Rei said, changing the subject, "she's our resident nutritionist. We didn't have an agency before so we had to do a lot to get into the selection contest. If it weren't for her, we likely would've no even eaten. She'd pack us any meal we needed and even brought them to us if something popped up unexpectedly."

"Sounds like you girls had it pretty good before joining," Ren said as he finished his food and flashed Rei his flirtatious smirk, much to the dismay of his roommate. Rei seemed to jump a little where she was seated and looked away, a bright blush blooming on her cheeks. Rei's friends all glanced over at her and Nagisa, who was seated closest to Rei, moved behind Natsuki.

"Yes, it would seem…if not for last night," Rei said, her blue eyes beginning to become wet as she swallowed audibly.

"Poor lady," Ren said, brushing his fingers against Rei's long lashes, the knuckles coming away somewhat wet. "Perhaps I can help you with those sad feelings of yours…" His voice seemed to drop an octave. Masato rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Rei smiled and nuzzled into Ren's touch a little before locking eyes with him. Her hand came up and gently caressed his wrist before the atmosphere of her gaze shifted drastically. Her smirk now held the same air as a daredevil, or someone who'd just thrown the Devil himself into his own fiery pits and was now ruling in his place.

Instantly, Rei's grip on Ren's wrist tightened and she twisted his arm around behind him, almost to the point of dislocating it as she bent him down onto a knee. She leaned over his back so she could whisper in his ear.

"I will be into girls before I'm into the likes of you," she hissed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Her thumb pressed into Ren's hand, bending the appendage to the point where Ren could've sworn he heard the bones creaking and groaning in protest. "You can't play sax very well with only one arm. Remember that, senpai." She released him and he cradled the over-stretched limb a little before releasing a sigh of relief.

"Rei," Nagisa said with a shake of the head and a sigh. Rei made her way back over to her friends and slung an arm over Nagisa's shoulders.

"And don't flirt with my friends either, especially not this one." She tightened her grip a little on Nagisa. "Or I might not break just your arm."

* * *

Justie: LOL. Rei just scared me. I don't know where that came from I swear! Holy cow!

…Review?


End file.
